Just One Reason
by lemonskittle
Summary: She needed just one reason to stay, but is Draco enough of a reason to keep her there? {complete}
1. Harry's Old Flame

Disclaimer: I don't like disclaimers, but I do it so I don't get sue. I own none of the characters...blah...blah...blah...yup.   
Just One Reason   
  
Chapter One  
Harry's Old Flame   
  
  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror, barely believing that it was happening. After years of dreaming, it was coming true. Her fantasy was finally coming true and she couldn't believe it. How could it be that she was so happy and so nervous? Shouldn't she just be happy, or just nervous?   
  
  
  
The girl who stared back at her was different, almost strange. She had on a flowing silk gown of pure white and muggle makeup that Hermione helped her apply on. Her fiery hairs of flames were pulled up onto her head, a veil of dove white holding it in place.   
  
  
  
It couldn't be her in the mirror; the girl in there was happy and excited, not sad and filled with sorrow like the one before. But time had passed, and she had changed. So had her life.  
  
  
  
The warm summer after graduating from Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley was proposed to by Harry Potter, her boyfriend for two years. They planned their wedding for July sixth and Ginny thought it would never come. Now, it has and she has never been anymore nervous.   
  
  
  
The wedding was being held in the big backyard of the Burrow, and since it was the wedding of The-Boy-Who-Lived, no one was admitted in unless they had an invitation.   
  
  
  
Ginny could already see the flashing of cameras for the tabloids. A photographer for the Daily Prophet was the only one of them admitted to join the wedding, Collin Creevey, her best friend from Hogwarts. After graduating, he immediately joined the Daily Prophet and they loved his photography.   
  
  
  
The door opened to her regular size bedroom, filled with so much of her things. Memories flooded her mind and tears welled in her eyes. This room held so much of her childhood reminiscences. Once in the far corner, she had hid from the twins who were going to use her for one of their wild experiments. And then there was the window where she had fallen out of at the age of four. Her mum came in to tuck her in and nearly went up the walls when Ginny wasn't in there. Her dad found her on top of a very comfy bush not too long after.   
  
  
  
She blinked away the tears when the door opened and she was greeted by her mum and her three sisters-in-law. Tears glittered in their eyes and there was a moment of silence that filled the room. They sat with her through her moment of anticipation and explained to her how they felt on their wedding day and it calmed her down. She was feeling no different from them during their wedding ceremonies.  
  
  
  
"My little girl is getting married," Mrs. Weasley said through sobs. Ginny was having a muggle wedding, so Mrs. Weasley was dressed in plain muggle clothing. Not only was she, but everyone else, including Ginny herself.   
  
  
  
"Mum," Ginny said, feeling tears in her eyes as well. "Don't cry, Mum. I'm just getting married, I'm not moving away like Bill and Charlie." Although she said it, she knew she didn't calm her mother because even if she wasn't moving away now, she would one day.   
  
  
  
Her mother nodded and pulled her into an affectionate hug. When they pulled apart, Ginny smiled sadly and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She didn't know how she could be so depressed on the happiest day of her life.  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal another girl, someone that Ginny has never seen before or at least wasn't familiar with. She frowned, but Hermione's face crumbled and concern filled her face. "Cho, it's nice to see you again," she said, her voice strained.   
  
  
  
Ginny's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. That could not be the Cho that Harry was so in love with back in his third and fourth year, it just couldn't be. "Er...Cho," Hermione continued, "Can I speak to you outside?"   
  
  
  
Cho Chang nodded and stepped outside, followed by Hermione. Ginny faced her other two sisters-in-law, Angelina Johnson Weasley and Amber Daily Weasley, Fred and George's wives. They both had unease in their faces too, their eyes not daring to meet hers. Mrs. Weasley though, had no idea what was going on.  
  
  
  
Angelina stared at Ginny as if asking for permission. Ginny only looked away, but she nodded her head reluctantly. Her mother needed to know sooner or later, she'd rather it is sooner than later. "Mum," Angelina began slowly, uncertainly. "Her name is Cho Chang, she went to Hogwarts with Harry and Ginny and all of them. Harry was...er...he was..."   
  
  
  
"In love with her," Ginny finished for her. "Harry was very in love with her. He asked her to the Yule Ball during his fourth year, but she was already going with someone else. After the end of his fourth year, the boy that asked her to the ball died." Ginny paused and she looked straight at her mum, her eyes tearing now, voice breaking. "She wouldn't get with Harry because she felt she owed it to Cedric Diggory to be alone for a while. I don't know where she went, but now she's back."   
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley rushed to her daughter's side and embraced her, her fingers stroking Ginny's hair like she was still a child. She did wish she were a child, just a child still in the arms of her mother without anything to worry her or be concerned about. Ginny didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, but she had to talk to Harry first. She needed to know whether he was still able to go through with the wedding now that his crush has returned. "Mum," she began, "I need to speak with Harry. I need to know if he is still willing to go through with this."   
  
  
  
Her mother pulled away and nodded, tears in her eyes too. "Harry is a good boy, Ginny dear. He loves you and he'd never hurt you. But I do agree; you do need to speak to him. Go." Ginny nodded and opened the door. Hermione stood alone out there; her face held more concern than it did before. "I'll take you to him."   
  
A\N: This is a Draco and Ginny fanfic if you're wondering. It's just not Draco's part yet, but he'll be there in the next chapter. But back to the story, if you're wondering who this Amber Daily is, married to George, she's just a character that I made up. Not very important, I know, but I thought you should just know. Anyway, read and review. Tell me what you think, good or bad because it'll help me to improving. And yes, I'm sorry for the grammar problems. 


	2. Decision to Make

Chapter Two  
Decision to Make   
  
  
  
He tied the bow to his collar and stared at himself, his stomach filled with butterflies. He couldn't believe it; he was finally going to be married to the one person that he's loved for so long now, the only woman that he'll ever love, and for the rest of his life. But as the words came into his mind, there was a hesitation, as if he were lying to himself or as if something was going to happen.   
  
  
  
Harry grinned at Ron who was admiring him self in the mirror, brushing off his shoulders with nothing on it. The weather outside proved to be perfect and from Ron's room, Harry could already see the crowd of relatives and friends settling in. He smiled at Ron, "I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm going to marry your sister."  
  
  
  
Ron nodded, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Yes, I know, mate. And for the hundredth time, Harry, I'm happy for you. I know that you love my sister and I don't know anyone else who could be better for her. You're really going to make her happy."   
  
  
  
"And she's going to make me really happy, Ron," Harry added. "She's so beautiful, I can't think of anyone anymore beautiful or that I love more."   
  
  
  
Harry frowned when he saw the look on Ron's face changed. It changed from joy to a pale face, contorted with surprise and concern. "Er...Harry," he said slowly, his eyes a bit too big. "Are you sure about that? Are you certain that you love her and even if you saw someone again, you'll still love her?"   
  
  
  
Confusion brushed his face and he turned to the door his best friend was facing. His breath caught in his throat and his face flushed to the color of Ron's hair, perhaps even redder. "Cho," he said in complete and utter surprise. "I didn't know you were going to be here."   
  
  
  
The pretty girl with her dark long hair grinned and flicked back her hair. She walked towards him and grabbed his hands, "Harry! It's great to see you again. I heard about your wedding in the Daily Prophet and I knew I had to come back. I wouldn't have missed it for the world since you were always there for me after," she hesitated. "After Cedric passed away. You were such a great friend." But her happiness died away and there seemed to be something on her mind. She looked at the floor and back into his green eyes. He had to admit, her dark eyes were beautiful. "Actually Harry, I'd be lying to you if I said that was the only reason I returned. To be truthful, I returned because after two years away, I'm beginning to see what I lost. You were such a great friend, always there when I needed you the most and I didn't even see how much you meant to me. Now I do, and I'm going to lose you."   
  
  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's arm from behind and pulled him away from Cho. She stared at them in surprised and he remembered so much, he fell for her all over again. "Harry," Ron whispered urgently. "Are you crazy? You're going to get married to my sister. Remember? The woman you just said a minute ago that you loved more than anything. Don't tell me you're going to take your words back."   
  
  
  
"Of course not," Harry whispered, "I still love her and I'm still going to marry her. I'm just talking to her, catching up."   
  
  
  
"Catching up?" Ron asked in disbelief. "She is not trying to catch up with you. She's trying to tell you that she loves you. That she wants you to forget the wedding with my sister and go be with her. You can't do this."   
  
  
  
Harry looked up to the door and his insides froze. Ginny stood rigidly there, pain brushed her soft eyes. Hermione stood with her and her eyes filled with something that Harry couldn't read, or didn't want to.  
  
  
  
"Ginny," he whispered into the air. He walked towards her, passing by Cho without giving her so much as a glance. But his heart was hurting, it was ripping apart. The woman that he once loved has returned and she admitted that she's loved him, but there was also the woman who loved him and he loved her too. Who will he choose, who does he want to choose?   
  
  
  
He grabbed Ginny's shaking hands and stared deep into her compelling eyes. She made a noise so low and deep in her throat that it ripped his heart completely apart. She loved him, and he knew he loved her, but he didn't know what to do. He really needed to think this over; he needed to talk it over with the two women.   
  
  
  
But before he could say anything, Hermione grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him to a far corner where they could not be heard. "Harry, what is going on? Please tell me that nothing bad is going to happen."   
  
  
  
Harry looked her in the eyes and he glanced back to Ginny and then Cho. He returned his gaze to her, finding Ron right by her side. His two friends, his two best friends ever since day one at Hogwarts. He felt that they would be friends forever, that there wasn't going to be anything that would tear them apart, yet now, the very reason stood right in his face. If he makes the wrong decision, would he really lose them? Would he really lose the two most important people in his life and one of the women he loves? He didn't know. All that he knew was that he was lost and confused. "I don't know, Hermione. I wish I could say that, but even I'm not sure at the moment."   
  
  
  
"You love her don't you?" Ron asked, "You love my sister. So tell her that everything is going to be all right and go explain to Cho that she's returned for no reason. She just wasted her time coming back for you."   
  
  
  
Harry glanced back at Ginny and then Cho again. Silent tears spilled down Ginny's soft face and Harry wanted nothing more than to explain to her that everything was going to be all right, that he loves her no matter what. But Cho was standing alone, her eyes gloomy and bewildered. She knew what she has come into the middle of and regret filled her. But she did love him, and she knew she couldn't turn back what she did. "I can't say anything for sure, you two. Just that, I need to talk to them first. I need time to figure this out with both of them first. Can I talk to them in private for a minute?"   
  
  
  
The married couple hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. They walked to Ginny and reassured her before leaving. After the door was firmly closed and Harry has put a spell to keep the outside from hearing, he turned to the two women that he loved, pain in his heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A\N: I know you all hate me so much for doing this, for hurting Ginny, but I had to do it. If I want this to be about Draco, I have to do this to her. I know you hate it so far, but read on. You'll find the end to be a great ending. Please read and review. And I know I said Draco will be in this one, but maybe the next, or maybe even the next, I'm not sure, but he'll be in here. I promise. And again, I'm sorry for the grammar problems. 


	3. Uninvited Guest

Chapter Three  
Uninvited Guest   
  
  
  
He tried to hear what was going on inside, but it was useless. Harry was smart and charmed the whole room with a spell that would prevent outsiders from hearing. But he wasn't an outsider; he was Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. Could it be that finally, after so many years of being good friends, going through good and bad, sticking with each other through thick and thin, their friendship was going to crumble? That it was going to disappear like it never happened?   
  
  
  
Frustrated, he took his wife's shaking hands in his and tried to comfort her. He needed as much comforting himself, but he was the man here. She needed him, and he would do anything for her. "Hermione, Harry's a very smart person and he's been our friend for so long now. He loves my sister and he'll make the right decision. I know he will. Let's not doubt him. Come on; let's go back to mum and the others."   
  
  
  
Hermione nodded. She had tears in her eyes, and he made her face him before they left. She wouldn't make eye contact so he picked up her chin with his index finger and she stared into his eyes. Ron slowly and gently wiped away her tears, "I love you, Hermione. Be strong; don't cry. Everything is going to turn out okay and the wedding will resume." But as he spoke those words, there was doubt in his mind. He added with a note to himself that he should tell the others soon, "Be strong for our child, Hermione. Remember our child."   
  
  
  
He led her towards Ginny's room and they stepped in quietly. Fred and George have joined their wives after waiting for a while without a groom or bride along with their dad, who had his face in his hands. Their mother probably already told him everything. When he heard the door closed, his face popped up and he questioned them. "What happened? Harry's made the right decision hasn't he?"   
  
  
  
Ron let Hermione sit before hesitantly staring at them all. He bit his lips and thought about what he should say. "Er..." he began. "I don't know how to put this, but...Harry is still trying to make a decision right now. I tried to tell him that he loves Ginny and that he should choose her, but he needs to talk to them both first. I don't know what he's going to do, I'm so confused."   
  
  
  
He was thankful for the silence that followed. Even Fred and George were smart enough not to say anything. The door opened and Bill and Charlie entered; their eyes remorseful. They've heard the news too. Mrs. Weasley, for once, didn't make a comment about Bill's hair, which didn't strike Ron as a surprise. No one was able to talk at the moment. "The crowd is gathering outside the house," Bill said. "They want to know why it's taking so long. Why the wedding hasn't started already."   
  
  
  
No one answered him and he already knew the answer. Ron kept his gaze on the floor, his hand covering Hermione's. Then Mrs. Weasley spoke, surprising them all. "Harry will make the right decision. The crowd can gather as big as they want, the wedding is still going to continue. Harry just needs time to understand his mistake and tell Ginny how much he loves her."   
  
  
  
Everyone nodded, agreeing with her, but they all knew very well that anything could happen. As much as Harry once loved Cho, it could take all day before the decision was made.   
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door and in stepped the last person that they thought would show up there. His gray eyes were cold, but they weren't as menacing as before. He looked right at Ron and motioned his head outside. Charlie and Bill stood up along with the twins and Ron. They stared at him threateningly and held their fists as if to intimidate Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" George drawled in hatred.   
  
  
  
Well, it wasn't only George. The whole Weasley family didn't like Malfoy. Not because he was a Malfoy, but because he hurt Ginny. Back in Ginny's fifth year, he and Ginny had dated, but it wasn't really serious. Then time went by and she began to fall for him deeply, but one night, he told her that they should end it. Because he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley, they would never get to be together. Ever since that day, the whole family hated him, all except for Ginny of course.   
  
  
  
"I don't want any trouble if that's what you're wondering," he said, trying to hide the coldness. "I just came because I want to know what's going on. Why the wedding isn't proceeding as said to be."   
  
  
  
"Okay," Charlie challenged, "then why couldn't you just ask us in here? Why would you have to drag Ron outside just to get the information that we know about as much as he does?"   
  
  
  
Malfoy sighed and for once, Ron saw him back down. Perhaps it was because the whole Weasley family was there, perhaps he really didn't want any trouble, but whatever it was, Ron was baffled. He nodded and held a hand up to Charlie and the others. "It's alright, everyone. If this is really the reason why Malfoy is here, then I'll tell him outside." He turned to Hermione, "will you be alright?" After getting a nod from her, he stepped outside with Malfoy.   
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Ron asked; his voice held venom and hatred.   
  
  
  
"Like I said," Malfoy drawled, "I just want to know what's up. Actually, everyone would like to know."   
  
  
  
Ron scoffed and glanced away before looking back. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you? Do you think I want to tell you something just so you can make fun of us, Malfoy? Blimey, if you thought so, you're dumber than I thought."   
  
  
  
Malfoy's eyes turned icy cold, but he covered it back up. "Weasley, I just want to know. Because I hurt her doesn't mean that I don't care about her anymore. I want to know if she's okay and whether or not I'll have to kill Potter."   
  
  
  
Ron shook his head in frustration, "Fine, Malfoy, but there is nothing to say. We don't even know what's going on. All I can say is that we're not sure this wedding will proceed as have been said. Now will you leave?"   
  
  
  
Something flickered in his gray eyes and Ron thought it was hope, but Malfoy was very good at concealing. He smirked and left the redhead in anger and disturbance.   
  
  
  
A\N: See, told you I'd mention Malfoy somewhere in here. There he goes. So what did you all think? Bad grammar and all, sorry. Next chapter, we'll find out whom Harry chose and let me tell you, it's not going to be whom you think. Sorry I wrote this chapter, I was stalling to keep you at the edge of your seats. Hope I did, but no longer. You will know everything soon. And as always, read and review. 


	4. Change of Heart

Chapter Four  
Change of Heart   
  
  
  
She watched as Harry charmed the room so no one else could hear what they were going to talk about. She was personally sorry that she ever came back. She did love Harry, that much was true, but to hurt him and his fiancé wasn't her intentions. It just happened along the way.   
  
  
  
The poor girl stood awkwardly, her head held down. She held her tiny hands together, her shoulders were shaking slightly. Cho glanced to see silent tears slipping down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away.   
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to do this," she tried to comfort the younger girl. She walked slowly towards her; each step was taken with caution. "I never meant to come back to hurt anyone. I knew there was going to be a wedding, Harry's wedding, but I didn't know I'd hurt this many people."   
  
  
  
She looked up and she looked so little against a dark world. She glanced at Harry, his form completely still, his mind still deciding what to say. "Then what did you mean to do? That you'd just pop up at his wedding and take him away without hurting anyone? Only that's possible in a fantasy world."   
  
  
  
Cho nodded and took the words without as much as a flinch. She deserved those words and she knew it. "I guess I earned that. But my heart has chosen after years and I just wanted to see Harry again. When I first got here, telling him that I wanted to be with him wasn't my intentions."   
  
  
  
"Hurting people wasn't another one of your intentions was it? But you did," Harry's fiancé shot back, her eyes burning with rage. "Actions have consequences, you know. You can't have anything done without consequences."   
  
  
  
Harry finally came towards them, but he stood so far away, it was as if he would rather be anywhere else but there. He slowly walked towards them and reached for his fiancé's hands, but she pulled them away, tears spilling down her face again. "Stay away from me, Harry."   
  
  
  
He hesitated, his face filled with pain. He turned to Cho and he forced a weak smile. "I never thought I would be the person hurting both of you, but I am," he faced her again. "Ginny, I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
Ginny, that was her name. She was Ginny Weasley. "Harry, I'm sorry," Cho began, her eyes away from his green ones. She loved him, but she couldn't do this. She couldn't ruin his life this way. "I hate myself so much for this, for what I did to you and your families. Really, Ginny and Harry, I'm really sorry. I'm just going to leave and pretend as if I never came. Both of you get ready for your wedding again and just pretend that I never stopped by."   
  
  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He let her walk to the door, but a very soft, barely audible voice stopped her. "No," she said. "Don't leave, Harry's yet to make his choice. Let him decide, Cho, let his heart choose."   
  
  
  
Cho paused. She turned back to the heart broken couple and waited, not wanting to know the result of it. She really did come back, not to hurt them, but to see how Harry was doing. It was just that when she saw him, she couldn't keep from telling him. She knew she loved him, and she hated it. Now, no matter how much in love she was, she must keep it to herself. She couldn't be the one who ruins their relationship.   
  
  
  
"I can't, Ginny," Cho said. She turned from them, her back facing the two and sadness was, if truth were told, in her heart. "I know what I did wrong and I'm truly sorry for it. I'm going to go now, and I hope that what I disturbed could be brought back. I really can't stay for Harry's decision."   
  
  
  
Ginny looked up and she walked towards Cho. "I think Harry's already made his decision," she whispered. "He's chosen you, it's obvious though he tries to hide it. He's loved you for so long now and I think that it's time I leave you two to talk."   
  
  
  
She turned to look at Harry and Cho saw a tiny smile brush her thin lips. She walked towards him and swept aside his dark bangs. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Harry," she said through silent tears. "I'm going to miss staring into them, losing myself in them."   
  
  
  
Harry sighed and looked away, only to find him self looking back. Cho thought about leaving, but she'd already made too big a mess, she needed to talk it through first. She returned her attention to the conversation before her.   
  
  
  
"Don't do this, Ginny," Harry said, his voice silent. "You don't know that for sure. The truth is, my heart hasn't made a choice. I don't think it's going to make a choice."   
  
  
  
Ginny only smiled at him again sorrowfully and walked away from him. Passing by her, Cho could see the streams of ceaseless tears. Cho brought out a hand and grabbed the white gown; "He hasn't made a decision yet, Ginny. You can't leave until you know."  
  
  
  
"But I don't want to know," she answered. "I need my family and I need time alone." She left without another word and Cho was left to stand-alone in a dark room with Harry, whose silence was becoming unnerving.   
  
  
  
"She's gone," he said after a while, his tone of voice surprised. "She's really gone. You know if anyone had told me an hour ago that I wasn't going to end up marrying her, I would have laughed my head off and killed them for thinking like that. Now, I'm not going to marry her. Now, I'm nothing."   
  
  
  
Cho sighed in her spot by the opened door. "Don't blame yourself, Harry. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I came back, I destroyed this relationship, and I'm to blame. Don't blame yourself."   
  
  
  
He scoffed and looked out the window to sceneries of beauty, the color matching his green eyes. Cho couldn't help thinking how amazing they were, but she glanced away. "But I was the bloody idiot who couldn't tell her how much I love her. Why did I have to keep so long on making my decision?"   
  
  
  
"It's going to be okay, Harry," she said quietly. "Everything will be. I'm going to go now, okay? I'll see you again whenever I can."   
  
  
  
Harry nodded and she left him in pain, her heart crying for her to stop. She almost couldn't make it to the door and she thought to herself that what she did was right; she knew it was. It was the only thing that she could do anyway.   
  
  
  
Cho left the home of the Weasleys and returned to her quiet flat. She's going to pack. In a few days, she's leaving, going back home to where her family was. If only there was one reason that she could stay, just one reason, she'd stay.   
  
  
  
A\N: Well, I don't think that was all for Harry's decision, but there'd be more on it further on. Yeah, now we understand Cho's side of the picture, we can't hate her can we? She only did it because she loved Harry now. Anyway, next chapter, we get to see what happens to Ginny from Hermione's side of the story. It's going to be very tearful, at least I think. 


	5. Tears of Pain

Chapter Five  
Tears of Pain   
  
  
  
He stood alone in the room for a while, his face set in confusion. He had just watched as the two most important people walk out on him and he didn't even stop them. There was nothing that made him more frustrated. Why was it that the happiest day of his life turned out to the worst day of his life?   
  
  
  
Harry kicked Ron's bed in anger and sighed with frustration. He opened the door and went out, hesitating by Ginny's bedroom. He could hear muffled sobs, his heart tearing apart. Did he really love her? Of course he did, he just had a moment's hesitation and now his life was ruined. But he couldn't take it back. Of course, he could go talk to her and tell her that he still wanted to get married, but he knew that he loved Cho too. His heart loved her as much as it loved Ginny.   
  
  
  
The crowd of families and friends outside was beginning to thin out. Only a few remained along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and the twins and Harry didn't dare make eye contact with any of them. He was a monster and he was sorry for it.   
  
  
  
Muffled whispering entered his range of hearing, but he kept walking, his back turned to them all. He heard a silent gasp from Mrs. Weasley and a muffled cry. Only one boy dared to stop him; Ginny's best friend.   
  
  
  
"Harry!" he gasped, trying to catch up with Harry's long strides. "Harry, what happened? I thought there was going to be a wedding. Where is Ginny?" then he paused, his huge eyes going bigger as if he's realized what Harry was doing. "No, Harry, you can't do that. Where are you going?"   
  
  
  
He turned back to meet big blue eyes. "Collin, please leave me alone. I've already have enough things on my mind and I don't need anything else." He turned away without another word and ignored any other questions. It was only when blonde hair entered his field of vision that he stopped.   
  
  
  
"Potter," Malfoy sneered, "you are a fool. I never thought you could stoop any lower. The one best thing that happens in your life and you're just going to let her go. Shame you don't know what you had and lost."   
  
  
  
Harry didn't do anything but keep his green eyes on the ground. For once, Malfoy was right. He couldn't stoop any lower; he just lost the best thing that happened in his life.  
  
  
  
He pushed by Malfoy without another word and walked on, his strides fast and angry. He was the biggest fool ever.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
She sat alone, wringing her fingers together. Time was ticking by and there was still no news on what happened. Angelina and Amber sat with her in the quiet room, the rest of the family out to usher friends and family home.   
  
  
  
There was an urge to tell them the happy news, but she didn't want to spoil Ginny and Harry's once happy moment. Then a thought dawned on Hermione, what if it did come to the fact that Harry doesn't choose Ginny but Cho? What would she do? Would she try her best to be friends with Harry and comfort Ginny at the same time? Would she end up hating Harry because he didn't choose the person that she thought he would? She didn't know what to think anymore.   
  
  
  
"What is she doing here, Hermione?" Angelina asked, the crying Amber's head on her shoulder. After marrying the twins, they've become the best of friends and there was almost closeness as if they were sisters.   
  
  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Cho didn't tell her exactly why she was there; only that she heard the news and wanted to come congratulate Harry. Obviously, that was more than what she did. She broke apart a wedding. "Er.she didn't say exactly why she was here. She only said that she wanted to see Harry again. I didn't ask anymore of her. I thought that was all she wanted to do and, well, I let her go see him. I pointed the way to go."   
  
  
  
Silence filled the room and Hermione hated herself so much. It wasn't Cho's fault that the wedding was ruin, she ruined it half as much herself. Tears began to spill down her face silently and she kept her countenance turned so no one saw her.   
  
  
  
"Hermione, it's not your fault if that's why you're crying," a stuffy voice said from crying. Hermione turned in alarm to find Amber standing by her, her red eyes swollen and kindness filled her face. "It's not anyone's fault, actually. If this is what fate decided to happen, then it will. If fate decided that Harry and Ginny should end up together, then they will. But I think that there is something else here that we're missing. Perhaps Harry isn't Ginny's soul mate. Perhaps there is still a certain someone that still needs his chance."   
  
  
  
Confusion ran through her and she wiped away the drying tears on her face with the back of her hands. "What are you saying?" she asked softly. "They have been together for two years and I've never seen anyone love her the way that he does. I mean, Malfoy didn't even seem like he cared for her much. He broke her heart after only a while."   
  
  
  
A big smile spread on Amber's face as if Hermione just said the greatest thing in the world. She glanced at Angelina to see if she understood this, but the older girl's face only mirrored the other's face. "Perhaps we're just not seeing what's behind the closed door," Amber said quietly, the smile still on her face.   
  
  
  
The door creaked open and a flash of a puffy white dressed came into the room before slumping on the ground in the corner. Hermione gasped and stood up, followed by the other two. There was no need for words, only sounds of comforts and heartrending tears.   
  
  
  
Hermione stroked strands of red hair, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do. The corner wasn't a very comfortable place to cry, although it does seem like the best place in the world when a heart is broken.   
  
  
  
Ginny sobbed big drops of tears onto her dress. She wailed with her three sisters-in-law before the door opened again and footsteps pounded behind them.   
  
  
  
"I'll take her," he said, not wasting any time. Then he picked her up with his strong arms and carried her to the bed. He set her down gently and tried to pull back, but she clung onto him as though if she let him go, she'll lose him.   
  
  
  
Hermione backed out of the room with the others, knowing there was nothing else they could do. It was up to him and actually, she was surprised he came back.  
  
  
  
A\N: Yes, so this is how it is. If there is any questions or misunderstanding, just review, okay? There isn't much I can say about this chapter. Next chapter: more pain, a misunderstanding, and an understanding. Well, read and review. 


	6. Draco's Confession and Harry's Interrupt...

Chapter Six  
Draco's Confession and Harry's Interruption   
  
  
  
He watched Potter walk away briskly and angrily. He shook his head and turned to look at the Creevey boy who stared around without seeing anything. Friends and relatives were going home, the crowd that was once in front of the house already thinning.  
  
  
  
He stood stubbornly and stared up into the room that he knew Ginny was in alone at the moment. What happened? If Potter had chosen the other girl, then he did still have a chance to tell Ginny how he felt.   
  
  
  
The Weasleys were ushering friends and relatives home, but Draco wasn't going. Not until he knew what happened. He stood there, his cold eyes as emotionless as ever, still watching the window with steady eyes.   
  
  
  
"Go home, Malfoy," Ron spat, his red hair fluffed. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, but Draco didn't do as much as flinch. "There is nothing left here for you. You're not even supposed to be here in the first place."   
  
  
  
Draco reluctantly took his eyes away from the window and glanced at Ron before returning his gaze to it. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Ginny, Weasley. She and I have a matter to discuss before I can leave," he spat out as cold. "Leave me alone and I'll leave when I feel like it."   
  
  
  
Ron's four brothers joined him and he still didn't flinch. He kept staring at the window as if it would answer all of his questions.   
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" the oldest one with the long hair and earring asked. He held his fist threateningly, his eyes daring Draco to challenge him.   
  
  
  
Draco finally fixed them with a stable gaze and waited for anything to happen. He would have shot them a cool comeback, but he needed to talk to Ginny and getting on their bad sides wouldn't get him anywhere near her. He'd understood her brothers to be rather protective of her.   
  
  
  
"Malfoy here won't go home," Ron answered his brother without taking his eyes off of Draco. "I suspect we'll have to make him leave by force, don't you agree?"   
  
  
  
The other brother, younger than the one with the long hair but not one of the twins stepped forward, his eyes challenging. "Is this the bloody Slytherin who hurt Ginny in her fourth year?" he asked with a hint of mock. "Perhaps we should use force to make him leave. Make him feel the pain that he put our little Ginny through."   
  
  
  
He was answered with a nod from the others and they stepped forward, but Draco didn't retreat. He was a Malfoy and he had his pride. If they were going to do anything threatening, then he'd have to defend himself.   
  
  
  
"Boys," their father yelled, "exactly what do you think you're doing? Come back over here and let Mr. Malfoy go home."  
  
  
  
One of the twins laughed sarcastically and said, "That's just the problem, dad, he won't leave."   
  
  
  
"Why not?" he asked them, stepping off the porch. Draco noticed his wife standing by the door, a hand shielding her eyes from the sun. He came towards them and watched Draco with questioning eyes. "What do you want? There is no wedding and you were not invited."   
  
  
  
Draco wanted to say something, he wanted to tell them what he thought, but he couldn't. His business with Ginny was too important to not be given an effort. He glanced at the window once more before answering in the nicest voice he had. "I need to talk to Ginny. It's very important."   
  
  
  
"What do you need to talk to her about?" he asked, his eyes very suspicious. "If you want to get through to her, you have to tell us."   
  
  
  
He sighed. The last thing he wanted was for the whole Weasley family to know why he needed to talk to her. He wanted her to know about it first before he told anyone else.   
  
  
  
"I would gladly tell you all, but I want Ginny to hear it first," he said, his voice filled with impatience. He stared from one to the other, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Please," and that was the first time he had ever said please, "I really need to speak with her. I want to apologize to her about what happened before."   
  
  
  
The one with the long hair raised an eyebrow and grabbed Draco by his robes. Draco was the only person there who wasn't dressed in muggle clothing. "Whatever it is, it isn't so important that you waited this long to tell her. Go home, Malfoy. There isn't anything for you here."   
  
  
  
Draco shook his head and pulled his robes away, gasping. He was so determined to get to her that he wasn't afraid of any of them. "Fine, then I'll have to do what I thought I would never have to."   
  
  
  
He pushed passed all of them and rushed to the house. When he reached the shocked Mrs. Weasley, he managed to gasp an apology to her, (his first time ever apologizing to the Weasleys and not the last), and ran past her.   
  
  
  
She let out a surprised pant and he could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him cease. She probably stopped them, understanding that his intentions were not bad ones.   
  
  
  
Draco rushed up the stairs and into the hallway, searching for the room that Ginny might be in. Lucky enough, the sound of sobbing reached his range of hearing and he went to the door, opening it gently.   
  
  
  
What he saw saddened his heart and made him hate Potter even more. He wanted to take him by the neck and strangle him for ever hurting her that bad.   
  
  
  
She was in a corner, her face in her hands. Her three sisters-in-law were around her, trying to comfort her without any luck.   
  
  
  
"I'll take her," he said quietly and picked her up gently after the three women had cleared away. He carried her to the bed and gently set her down. He tried to pull away, but she clung to him, her sobs breaking his heart.   
  
  
  
The three women understood their cue and left the room in silence. Draco was left in the room with Ginny, her tears beginning to soak up his robe. The light outside began to lessen and shadows were thrown against the wall.   
  
  
  
In his arms, she cried out her broken heart until she had no more tears left. Then she quieted down and settled into the comfort of his arms, sniffing. She snuggled in until finally, he set her down. She had protested, but he showed her that he was only going to light the candles.  
  
  
  
When he returned, she climbed back into his arms, her wedding gown ruffling. He held her again and picked up her chin with his index finger. There was so much sadness in them that his heart ripped apart once again.   
  
  
  
"Ginny," he whispered her name. She shivered involuntarily and glanced into his gray eyes only to find herself looking away again. He knew why. She was still angry that he let her go in her fourth year. Actually, truth was, they hid anything sweet between themselves from the rest of the world. It was best that no one knew what really went on between them. They really had loved each other.   
  
  
  
"Ginny," he tried again. "Please look at me. I went through so much to get here. Can't you at least just look at me? Damnit, Ginny! You don't understand anything, do you?"   
  
  
  
She kept her gaze from his, her eyes still sad. He shook his head in disbelief and scoffed. "Blimey, Ginny, can't you at least forget that no good, Potter and look at me. I've got something to explain to you."   
  
  
  
Her chocolate eyes finally looked up and tears filled them. She closed her eyes for half a second before opening them again. "What?" she asked, her voice very low and soft. "What was it that you went through so much just to tell me?"   
  
  
  
"I." he began but there was a rap at the door and they were interrupted. It slowly opened to reveal none other then Harry. He stared at them and there was rage there, but he swallowed it and stared at Ginny.   
  
  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, "can I speak to you in private for a second? I think I really need to explain to you everything. You deserve an answer more than anyone."   
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded and stared up at Draco. What he had to tell her was important, but it didn't seem so to her. He nodded to show her it was okay and he stepped out, hurt in his heart. She would rather speak with this no good person who hurt her and leave him in the cold. Obviously, what he had to say wasn't important at all. Her brothers were right, there was nothing for him there.   
  
  
  
A\N: Yes, look what he did. He came in on something very important that Draco had to tell her. Wells, read and review. And next chapter: Ginny talks to Harry and there is an understanding between them. 


	7. An Understanding

Chapter Seven  
An Understanding   
  
  
  
It was a sunny day outside, a nice day for a wedding, but everything went wrong. She felt so lost. Ginny observed the ground as though she's never seen anything like it before and waited for him to speak.  
  
  
  
Harry stood by the door awkwardly, his eyes on the ground. She knew he was afraid to meet her eyes, how could he?   
  
  
  
"Harry," Ginny began. She was hurt, very badly, but he was right. She deserved an answer to why he has become what he has. "Harry, I don't know what to say to you. I mean, I thought this was certain, but I suppose I was wrong. I will never have your heart, and even if I do, part of it will always belong to her."   
  
  
  
He shook his head and finally walked to the bed. She nodded for him to sit down and he did. He brought his eyes to meet hers and there was sadness in there that mirrored hers.   
  
  
  
"Ginny," he said quietly, "I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what came over me, just that the moment of deciding made me panic. I didn't know what to say and not hurt either one of you. I think that I'd rather not make a decision than to hurt someone from the decision that I make."   
  
  
  
"Is that the decision you made then?" she asked him, her voice hushed. "If you loved Cho, Harry, you should have just said so. I'm used to getting hurt. This wouldn't have been anything new to me."   
  
  
  
She was always the one ending up hurt. No matter what she did, she never got what she wanted. Perhaps it was just her luck. Perhaps it was fate that decided that she was meant to be alone.   
  
  
  
"No," he answered her. He reached his hands forwards as if to touch hers, but he stopped. She looked away, disappointed. There was nothing that she wanted more than to have Harry take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.   
  
  
  
"That's not true, Ginny," Harry continued. He glanced out the window and up at the moon before looking at her again. "How could you have said that? I don't think that you were meant to be alone at all. I think that you just haven't found that one person who will love you like no one has ever before."   
  
  
  
Ginny scoffed and she could feel the tears returning. Couldn't he understand? He was the only one for her. He always was and he always will be. There will never be anyone that she loved more than he.   
  
  
  
"I think I did, Harry," she said. She couldn't meet his eyes, she didn't want to. "I think that I already found him, only he didn't seem to think the same way."   
  
  
  
Harry shook his head and to her surprise, he took her hands. He held them and he stared deep into her eyes, his questioning hers. "Why do you do this to yourself, Ginny? I mean, after what I did to you, you still think that I am that person? I can't be if I hurt you that bad."   
  
  
  
She didn't care what he said. He was the one for her and she knew that more than anyone. "But maybe you're just not ready for any of it yet, Harry. Maybe you just need time to realize that I love you."   
  
  
  
Her words shocked him and he stopped. He let her hands go and turned away. "Ginny, it was two years that we were together. I do love you too, but." then he stopped. He glanced back at her and he shook his head sadly. "You don't understand. I made my choice and I'm sticking to it."   
  
  
  
Ginny's head spun out of control and she closed her eyes to steady her self. She sighed and held her emotions down. "Okay, Harry. Okay. I'm sorry; I didn't mean any of it. I think I know a solution to this. The only solution."   
  
  
  
He stared at her and she nodded, closing her eyes again. It was really going to hurt her, but she's doing what she thought was right. It must be right. After all, she only wanted him to be happy. And if being with Cho made him happy, she'll have to let him be with her.   
  
  
  
"Harry," she took a deep breath, "go to her. I know that you love her and believe me; I only want you to be happy. That's the only thing I've ever wanted. Go find her, and go tell her how much you love her before something happens."   
  
  
  
He stared uncertainly until she gave him a sad smile and nodded her head. "I'm not kidding, Harry. Go find her and tell her how you feel. It's not too late, unless you take forever."   
  
  
  
There was gratitude in his eyes and she knew she did the right thing. Harry's happiness was enough to make her happy.   
  
  
  
Ginny sat in the dark until she realized that Draco had something to tell her before Harry came in. She rushed to the door to see if he was still there, but there was no one.   
  
  
  
She went into the kitchen and received several surprised looks from her family. "Did any of you see Draco?" she asked them, her eyes searching.   
  
  
  
Her mum shook her head, "Ginny dear, are you okay? Is there anything that we can do for you?"   
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head and was ready to return to her room, but she stopped. "Er.well, after everything that's happened, I was wondering if I can take a trip. To anywhere as long as I can get away for a while and sort through my thoughts."   
  
  
  
Her father nodded frantically, his fork in his hands. "Of course you can. I'll arrange everything, just tell me where you want to go."   
  
  
  
She stared at her oldest brother, Bill, who was the only one of them all who understood her very well. If she chose her trip with him, it wouldn't be very expensive. She smiled, "I'd like to go stay with Bill for a while."   
  
  
  
Bill nodded and stood up. He grinned and stared at their dad. "She can, dad. I think its right to give her a vacation after everything that's happened. You can stay with me at my flat and when you want to, you can go roam around the streets. I won't bother you either. I'll just keep an eye on you."   
  
  
  
Ginny nodded with gratitude. He really was her most understanding brother. "When do we leave?" she asked Bill.   
  
  
  
He shrugged, "I have to get back to work. Tomorrow, perhaps?"   
  
  
  
She nodded and headed upstairs to pack and then rest. A very busy day stood ahead of her and a very sorrowful past needed to be forgotten.   
  
  
  
A\N: Well, I know I have many grammar problems, but I can't help it. I'm really horrible at this, I know. Anyway, so basically, Harry's decision is he chose no one, but then after talking to Ginny, he went after Cho. Don't worry; he'll catch her before she leaves back home. And as for Ginny, she's off to Egypt with her brother Bill. But there is still Draco. He has something to tell her that is very important, but he seems to think that she doesn't care. Next chapter: Draco goes to find the woman that he might loose. Can he make her stay? The last of the chapters, but there will be an epilogue. 


	8. Just One Reason

Chapter Eight  
Just One Reason   
  
He woke up to find light streaming through his window. His mother stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. She was happier now. She was still grief- stricken, but she was happy too. Lucius wasn't there anymore to hurt her, physically or emotionally.   
  
  
  
"Draco, it's morning," she said. "Get up and come down for breakfast. I suspect you should go down to Diagon Alley and get yourself some new robes for your interview at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
  
  
He nodded and got up. He was happy too. There was no one to boss him around or force him to be someone he wasn't. His father was caught in Draco's seventh year as one of the Death Eaters who helped Voldermort in the war.   
  
  
  
Draco slowly stripped off his boxers and stepped into the cold shower. It felt nice to wash himself of the events that happened the day before. He wished he had never attended the wedding, invited or uninvited.   
  
  
  
He held his face to the water and let it run down his whole body. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and then stood in there without any more movement. He lost Ginny to that no good Potter. How could he have lost?   
  
  
  
Then deciding that standing in there wasn't going to win her back, he turned off the cold water and stepped out. Draco grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. He ran a comb through his blonde hair and then dried himself with the towel. He pulled on his blue boxers and a dark pants. Before he could put on his shirt and then the robe, there was a tap at his window.   
  
  
  
A little owl smaller than his fist was tapping at his window, a letter in its beak. He scowled and opened the window; the owl flew in immediately and landed on his dresser. It dropped the letter there and then flew out again.   
  
  
  
Draco walked over and picked up the slightly crumbled envelope. He opened it and read:   
  
  
  
Draco,   
  
Where did you go yesterday? I thought you had something important to tell me. Harry came because we needed to talk and we did. We had an understanding and he's going to find Cho at the moment. Actually, if I said I was writing this letter to ask you where you were, I'd be lying. I wrote this because I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Egypt with my brother today. I just can't stay here anymore. I need time to think. Good- Bye.  
  
Ginny Weasley   
  
  
  
Draco looked up immediately and dropped the letter on his dresser. He pulled his white dress shirt on over his chest but didn't bother with a robe. He was heading into the muggle world.   
  
  
  
He still had a chance with Ginny. If he could get there in time and stop her, or tell her how he felt, perhaps he could still win her back. It wasn't too late to tell her that what he did before was a mistake.   
  
  
  
The problem now was how he was going to get there. He couldn't fly his broom, if he did, muggles would see him. So he had to apparate. He quickly wrote a note to his mum about where he was going and he left.   
  
  
  
Well, he didn't think about where he was going to end up, only that it must be somewhere near the train station and concealed. So when he ended up in the women's lavatory, he had to wait for minutes before it was empty and he could come out of the cubicle.   
  
  
  
He snuck out of it without so much as a glance from muggles and began searching for Ginny. She shouldn't be hard to spot. Her flaming hair weren't impossible to make out in the crowd of dark or light hair.   
  
  
  
Draco ran all over the place, searching for her. He dodged muggles and some he even ran into. It was only when he was on platform Five that he spotted her red hair and the rest of her family.   
  
  
  
The last thing he wanted was to get into another argument with the Weasley boys, not that the confrontation before was an argument. He had to get to Ginny and if it required another meeting, he'll risk it.   
  
  
  
Weasley spotted him, er.the Ron Weasley, spotted him. He started to say something, but Granger put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He calmed down and turned away, still angry.   
  
  
  
Ginny turned and noticed him, and then she started towards him. The brother with the long hair spoke something to her, but she held up a hand for him to wait.   
  
  
  
She reached him and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. She cheered up quick from what happened the day before. "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprise in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"I came to." he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't find his voice. When he did, it spoke different from his heart. Once again, his head was talking, not his heart. "I came to say good-bye."   
  
  
  
She looked somewhat disappointed but nodded. "Then do it, Draco. Say good- bye. I mean I am here."   
  
  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Bye, Ginny. Er." he can't let her go. If he let her go, then he'll lose her. He had to do something. He had to say something. "Er.Ginny, don't go," he said quietly.   
  
  
  
Ginny's eyes watered and she waited for him to say more. All he could add was, "Why are you going anyway?"   
  
  
  
She glanced back at the train where her brother was waving to her now. She shook her head and turned back. "I'm going because I need to think, Draco. I told you that. I need a place to go to until I clear my head."   
  
  
  
He shook his head, his eyes beginning to cloud. "Go away, Ginny, or run away?" he asked, his voice very quiet. "How long are you going to go, anyway? A month? A year? Perhaps twenty years? I mean, look at you, just because Potter bailed out of the wedding doesn't mean it's the end of the world. There I was yesterday with something important to tell you that could change your life and you chose Potter to talk to, the man who hurt you. Can't you stop to think that maybe there is someone else out there who." he stopped, realizing what he was doing. He wasn't yelling, but his voice was quite loud.   
  
  
  
Ginny frowned and raised him a brow. "Someone else out there who, what, Draco?" she asked very softly. "Loosing the one you love is the end of the world. Have you ever lost someone who means the world to you? And in case you can't remember, you hurt me too. I thought we were doing great in our relationship until you turned up one day and told me to forget everything. I still haven't forgiven you for that."   
  
  
  
Draco shook his head again and put his hands on her arms, holding her at arms length. "And I'm sorry. That's why I came here. I wanted to tell you." he stopped again and he let go of her arms. He frowned again and then he turned his back on her. "Go, Ginny. You have a train to catch."   
  
  
  
She didn't say anything and for a while he thought she left, but she said very quietly, "I would stay if there was just one reason to. But I don't know what that reason is, Draco. Good-bye."   
  
  
  
He turned back to see her walking away and then disappeared onto the train. Draco turned around to leave, but something caught his eyes and he turned to it.   
  
  
  
"Malfoy," Potter sneered and the same words that he spoke to Potter were spoken to him all over again. "You are a fool. I never thought that you could stoop any lower. The one best thing that happens in your life and you're just going to let her walk away. Shame that you don't know what you had and lost."   
  
  
  
"Things like this don't happen for no reason, Draco," a voice said from behind. It was one of Ginny's sisters-in-law, one of the twin's wives. "Fate didn't bring Cho in on this for no reason."   
  
  
  
Then an understanding slapped him so hard in the face that he stumbled. He turned to the already moving train and began running after it. He didn't gel his hair so it flapped wildly in the wind. But he never caught up. Ginny was gone.   
  
  
  
A\N: Oh no! She's gone! Draco didn't tell her how he felt or what he wanted to say because he got scared. He would have, but.I don't know. So don't worry about what's gonna happen. There is still an epilogue that'll explain what happens. Until then, read and review. Oh, and sorry for the grammar problems. 


	9. Epilogue: Egypt

Epilogue  
Egypt   
  
  
  
He stood at the end of the platform and stared after the train. His heart thumped with pain and a mixture of everything else together. He truly lost her this time. All he'd had to do was tell her, confess to her and she would still be there right now. But he didn't, that's why she's gone.   
  
  
  
"Bloody hell, Draco, you lost her for good this time," he said to himself. "How dumb could you have been? You could have stayed yesterday and told her, yet you didn't. Now, you apparate here to."   
  
  
  
Draco paused and he was sure there was a something bright floating over his head. He had an idea, an excellent idea that'll get him to Ginny and tell her everything. But there was one slight problem: the train barely had any concealed spots except for the cubicles and if he apparated at the wrong time, he could end up in there with another person.   
  
  
  
He shook his head and the light bulb disappeared. He has to get a train ticket and travel there the muggle way. He was new at apparating and he couldn't apparate very far. So he couldn't apparate to Egypt. Then another thought came into his mind. Floo powder could get him there. He possibly couldn't wait for a portkey; it took too long.   
  
  
  
The men's lavatory was completely empty. He didn't even use one of the cubicles to apparate.where? His own house didn't have the Floo Network. His father obviously thought it wasn't the way wizards at their rankings should travel, so they'd always used portkeys. Only other wizards use it because they were lower ranking such as...the Weasleys.  
  
  
  
That was it; Draco was going to have to tell the Weasleys everything so he could use their Floo Network and travel to wherever he must and begin his search for Ginny. That was his plan.   
  
  
  
He thought of the room that he was in with Ginny the night before and before he knew it, there was a popping noise and he was in Ginny's room. The candles were still on the tables; their flames blown out.   
  
  
  
Draco opened the door and walked out. When he was in the hallway, he had a terrible encounter with a wand in his face. He reached for his, but he remembered that he left it with his robe where it was sitting now, on top of his dresser with the letter too.   
  
  
  
This day could not get any worse, he thought. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I'm here to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."   
  
  
  
Ron's eyes glared back at him and he did not look like he was going to lower his wand anytime soon. "What do you want with my parents, Malfoy?" he asked, his voice very, very cold. "First you want to speak with my sister, but you leave all of a sudden. Now you want to speak to my parents? What in the world is going on here?"   
  
  
  
Draco sighed and stared at Ron as if he were very bored. He said, "You want to know what's going on here, Wea.Ron?" he had to use first names if he wanted to get through. "Well, I'll tell you what's going on here. But, I need your parents here too. They have to hear it too."   
  
  
  
Ron was very uncertain, but his wife popped in on the scene. She came out of what must be the bathroom, wiping at her mouth as if she has just thrown up and stared in shock at the two. "Ron, what is going on here? What is Malfoy doing here and why is your wand in his face?"   
  
  
  
Before Ron had a chance to answer, Draco spoke. He needed to get on Granger's good side. For now, she was the only person who can get him downstairs to where the most of the family members were. "I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now. It's about Ginny and it's very important."   
  
  
  
Granger thought about it, her mind thinking it over. Draco only wished she would hurry, what with a wand in his face all this time, it was enough to paranoid the most powerful wizard.   
  
Finally, she nodded. "Fine, under one condition, Malfoy. If you so much as do one thing wrong or make one wrong step, I'll have Ron blast off your little blonde head."   
  
  
  
Draco wanted to sneer and threaten her back, but there were things more important than keeping the Malfoy name. He nodded and walked forward, Ron's wand on the back of his head all the while.   
  
  
  
The Weasleys were seated around the table with Mr. Weasley at the head of it and Mrs. Weasley at the end of it. Their two daughters-in-law were setting out food and cooking.   
  
  
  
When Draco entered, there was a sudden silence in the room so foreboding that he flinched. He slowly walked to the table, trying not to make any wrong steps as Granger had put it and stood before the family. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm in love with your daughter."   
  
  
  
The silence was suddenly filled with gasps and Ron's wand pushed hard into his head. He winced, but didn't dare turn back. "I know it's sudden, but I have for a long time."   
  
  
  
"Is that so?" one of the twins said. "Then what happened in her fourth year? Wasn't it you who caused her to come crying into Gryffindor's common room? Wasn't it you who told her to forget everything? Or was it someone else who happened to look exactly like you?"   
  
  
  
Draco ignored that and stared at the parents. "I know what I did was wrong, that's what I wanted to tell her. I tried to tell her yesterday, but Pot.Harry came in and I was force to leave."   
  
  
  
"Then why didn't you tell her this morning at the train station?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "Why did you even tell her to forget everything in her fourth year? Answer that."   
  
  
  
"I will," he answered. "I didn't tell her this morning because I couldn't. I thought I wasn't good enough for her and that she deserved someone better. But the more I think about it, especially what one of your daughters-on-law said, I realized that fate didn't let this happen on accident.   
  
  
  
"And I told her to forget everything in her fourth year because I was protecting her," he said, pausing for a second. "From who? You ask, from my father. If he had found out that she and I were secretly having a relationship, he would have done something terrible. I knew that the only thing to keep her safe is to let her go."   
  
  
  
Ron took his wand away from Draco's head at last and he asked the last question that Draco wasn't sure he could answer. "Is that so? Then why do you return now and tell us that you love her? Your dad is in Azkaban so now it's safe to return and ask Ginny back? How can you prove that you love her?"   
  
  
  
Granger answered it and Draco had to admit, he could not have been anymore thankful. "Their love was always behind closed doors and we never see what's behind closed doors. He does love her, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Everything he said was a fact."   
  
  
  
"You came here to tell us this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Are you asking us for her hand in marriage or what?"   
  
  
  
Draco shook his head quickly and glanced at their fireplace. "I wanted to use your Floo Network to get to Egypt. I can't apparate because I'm not at the level to apparate far yet and I can't fly because I'll be seen. Is it okay with you?"   
  
  
  
Silence filled the room for quite some time before Mr. Weasley stood up. He stared at Draco hard and then his face softened and he pointed to the fireplace. "If you truly love my daughter, then go find her. You can use the Floo Network and travel to Egypt's Gringotts Bank where Bill works and begin your search from there. But if you hurt her, I'll have no mercy and wring your neck myself. Am I understood?"   
  
  
  
Draco nodded frantically before anyone knew it; he was gone and ended up in Egypt's Gringott bank. He immediately began his search for her, and before long, he came across her brother, the one with the long hair.   
  
  
  
"I'm." he began, but the brother cut him off with a hand. "No need to say anything, mum and dad already told me. And from what you did, asking everyone here for her, I believe you do love her. She's in a flat down the road. I wish you the best of luck.   
  
  
  
Draco turned to leave, but Bill stopped him. "And if you do so much as hurt her, I'll help my father in wringing your neck. I'll even be there to make sure that you are six feet under."   
  
  
  
Draco nodded again and rushed out of the bank. He soon found the flat down a very crowded street. The door was unlocked and he opened it, his insides were twisting with excitement and hope. The door swung opened and a flaming head turned around to reveal chocolate eyes, staring at him in total shock.   
  
"Draco," she said.   
  
  
  
A\N: Yay! He found her. So now, what's gonna happen? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I get enough reviews; I'll make a sequel to it. So what did you guys think huh? Hopefully you liked it. I know there are lots of things that I need to improve on such as my grammars and more, but this is the best I can do. Thanks for reading and review. Also, if there are any errors or misspelling, tell me.   
  
~*~*~*~Fin~*~*~*~ 


	10. Sequel

A\N: Hey you guys. Finally got in the sequel. Thanks for the previous reviews. I loved you all. Read and review. Just look up Tell Me You Love Me. 


End file.
